Dream and Reality
by fanis01
Summary: Cody and ezekiel have something for every contestant of total drama and what some will see is a wierd and mabye even tragic thing. rated T for some swearing.


Ezekiel was rushing down the streets to catch a bus, this bus contained everybody from total drama and he had something that he wanted to show them. The bus was slowing down for a red light and Cody let him in through the emergency escape door. "Thanks fu'r lettin' me in eh." ezekiel said rather exausted "don't worry, this creation of ours will probably be a bad idea but for the few hours we'll have it, it will be a blast." Ezekiel and Cody sat down at the back right side of the bus and twelve seconds afterwards the light turned green. "Okay" Cody started "Do you have everything?" "I hope I do, it will be a long run back home if I forgot something." in front of them Duncan was reading a magazine but kept getting disturbed by Cody and Ezekiel, "Can you two please be quiet?" he asked them, "Sorry, but we have to do this check list to make sure I didn't forget anything." ezekiel said and off they went continuing to pull things out of his bag. "Screen, Pannel, Wire, Transmitter, Power source, Tools, Chair materials, Dials, Screws, that's it we have everything." Cody and Ezekiel shared a high five and the bus pulled to a stop.

On the bus stepped on Eva who was not entirly happy, especially since it was Ezekiel's idea for this "get together". She stormed right up to ezekiel and picked him up by his collar. "You'd better have good reason to call us all here again you scum sucking low ball prarie boy." "As a matter of fact I do eh, but we can't tell you, yet." ezekiel replied to Eva, Eva let go and sat down next to Izzy who was fiddling with her fingers.

In seven hours they reached the ferry and were set to go to wawanakwa, which was cleaned and habbitable again. on the ferry many conversations were happening.

**Conversation 1: Cody and Ezekiel**

Cody and Ezekiel stayed in the bus for a while as they needed a little conversation. "Cody, I need to speak with you." "Shoot." "I'm a little worried eh, I mean we have no leads on the saftey of these people on this thing eh, if somebody gets hurt we're both responsible for them I mean, this is _our_ machine." "Don't worry, I've checked this machine out and the results are that death or in the least injury will be a one-in-eight-thousand-million chance of getting." "But it isn't just physical it is also things like the cold and/or flu, heart attacks, blindness, hearing loss, siegures, and at the very least there could very damn well be a chance of cancer too eh." "Okay if somebody were to have the cold or flu they wouldn't be here, and this shows their every desire how could heart attacks occur?, and with the blindness and hearing loss who in the world was blinded of deafend by a dream?, but I'm with you on the other two, a big chance of seigures could occur, which is why I'm hopeing nobody here is an epileptic, and yes, cancer could very damn well occur, but let's just hope if they do get cancer, they will try to finish what Terry Fox did not." "I would rather think they probably wouldn't, nobody here seems to be as devoted as Terry Fox." "And that is why he is the hero of Canada." "Let's just hope murphy's law stays the hell away from us, and this device." with that ezekiel walked the off the bus.

**Conversation 2: Eva and Justin**

Eva was angrly grumbling to herself when she past Justin, who didn't like an angry woman. "Hey Eva talk to me." he said to her "Okay, what would you like to talk about?" she asked as she was sitting down "I would honestly like to know where your stress is coming from." "well where am I to begin? let's start with grade three because that was when I was starting to get angry, when I was three I broke the record for "Highest round house kick by a three year old" in grade three the girls started to tease me by calling me names and it wasn't my best year, I often felt alone, when I was in grade four nobody took my kindness seriously all because of the record I broke, I felt more alone, then dad left mom and I and that was when I started taking my anger out on others." "How about your need to be physically strong?" "When I was in grade five no matter what sport we played the guys always kicked a ball in my face, and then tease me, I wanted to be stronger than them, to beat them and above all else to be better than them." "So what do you normally do to cope with your anger?" "I started anger managment but after three weeks no progress was being made, so the put me in community service thinking that would do me some good, it turns out because of how bad I treated Ezekiel after insulting me, nobody wanted to hire me, exept my stunt worker but they thought that would be a bad idea, so now they thought it would be a good idea to keep me away from people I can't trust, and that just made my stress worse, and now thay are thinking of putting me in a mental hospital." "That sounds...rough." Eva started to cry "Justin, when your stressed what do you normally do?" "I usually do good for other people, that actually was the entire reason I entered the first season to begin with, so I could donate the winnings to the "Unattractive-looking people wish foundation", it always helps me feel better to know that people are being helped by somebody even if it ends up being me." "I should think about helping some people than they would realize I'm not a bad person after all." "Yeah, it isn't what others think of you that matters, it is what you think of yourself, if you want to do something that is in reach of your possibilities go do it." "Thanks Justin." Justin smiled and hugged Eva, she smiled and hugged back.

**Conversation 3: Gwen and Tyler**

Gwen was passing through a narrow hall reading a small book, in front of her tyler was listening to his ipod singing along to some of his favouret songs, the two bumped into each other. "ow!" gwen screamed "Ouch." tyler groaned "Oh jesus are you alright Gwen?" "Yeah I'm fine, you?" "I'm alright, I guess I should look where I'm going before moving." "Yeah, hey tyler, how are things going with lindsay?" "Fine, you and Duncan?" "Good, not everything has been beyond spectacular but things are going pretty strong." "Any problems?" "Well when i really think about it, it is kind of like dating a male version of myself, I mean we have similar intrests, we have both been in a relationship that ended, we both have the same freinds, it's kind of boring being in a relationship with him." "What uhhh... what-what is good about it?" "Well at the same time it is nice to have a guy I can relate to as a boyfriend it is kind of like the robin and barney apairing from "How I met your mother". "yeah, how about your family?" "nothing much mom is just a bit more...unusual, and my brother is kind of..." "Bossy, Stupid, Lazy, Lame?" "No I'd go with ignorant, but other than that my family has been okay, yours?" "not much to say, exept, I would like to get away from it all if just for two weeks." "mabye this trip is what you need." "I guess." "well see you Tyler." "Bye Gwen." Gwen and Tyler walked into the directions that they were heading and met with others, one for the better, one for the worse."

**Conversation 4: Chris and Ezekiel**

Chris was standing on deck awaiting ezekiel's arrival, "Where is he?" "Right here eh." "Good I hope everything is going as planned." "I hope Cody isn't letting the secret spill." "Well this will be a bad idea, but if we can get them to try it, mabye just mabye we can market this thing." "I just have a question, why did you put this secret with me and Cody?" "Well it's simple, Cody can build machines and you can keep secrets." "Yeah, hey just out of curiosity why did you build a machine from a british show?" "Because it looked cool." "And why can't we tell them." "Because if we tell them, simple things would change, they could change their most wanted desires, just to piss somebody off, and besides you don't tell rats that they're acting in a maze." "I never been putting rats in mazes so I guess I'll have to take your word for it eh."

**Conversation 5: Gwen and Duncan**

As Gwen was walking down the hall she bumped into Duncan (this time it was figurtivitly). "Hey darling, what's up?" "Duncan, this the perfect time, I need to talk to you." "alright, fire away." "Well this isn't going to be easy but here I go, we should do something with our relationship." "What kind of things?" "Well something that we can both do I mean, there are million of places around canada we could visit, and if that isn't enough we could just try...I dunno..." "So the relationship is getting kind of dull for you?" "yes." "Don't worry we can do things all you need to do is ask, and all I need to do is stay out of Juvie for a while." "Okay, thanks for being understanding Duncan." "Don't worry dear, you can talk to me anytime." Duncan and Gwen leaned in and hugged.

**Conversation 6: Heather, Dawn, and Tyler**

Heather was walking down the hall when she walked into Tyler, "I'm sorry Tyler but this hall is reserved for people who have talent so scram!" "Hey I was walking!" "Yeah, in my face!" "Hey don't be angry with me just because you didn't get any money, if anything Ezekiel grabbing it from you might just be a sign of karma." "Oh please, you think that's why I'm angry?" "Well one of them." Just then Dawn walked in on them and just couldn't belive what she was hearing. "You honestly think I'm not going to win?" "Well with that attitude you're not." "Oh please like you're going to win." "Well I just might, you never know." "I actually woner if anybody in the entire freaking universe is a 'Tlyer fan'? "Probably." "No nobody is because you are a slow, dumb, stupid, talent-less, superstar wannabe." and with that she stormed off and that was when dawn walked closer to tyler "Don't let her keep you down Tyler, you can accomplish great things but you need to not let people weigh you down like a hammer beating a nail." "Heather just makes me so angry, she always treats others like they're garbage and treats herself as if she is the only one anybody wants to see." "Don't worry Tyler someday you can just forget she even existed." "Yeah." Tyler then walked away and Dawn went to admire the ocean, but what she didn't expect to admire was going to be right were she didn't expect it.

**Conversation 7: Cody**

Dawn walked to the side of the ship to admire the ocean, but in that time Cody was arguing with himself. "What if this idea flops and nobody tries it? What then? What would happen to it? Would it be destroyed, or would it be locked up? What if kills somebody? Okay Cody keep calm you have delt with situations like this before, if nobody tries it, I guess I'll just strap them to it in their sleep they won't be able to tell the diffrence I mean who can distinguish dream and reality?, Nobody, that's who it would only take a skilled moonchild to do so, I guess I just need a boost, I have to tell them about this, no wait I can't I don't know what Chris would do if I told them...Oh god...I think I'm getting sick." He runs out of the bus and throws up in the ocean, Dawn looks at him and thinks to herself "Be quiet about this, for I'm sure it will be a big discovery."

In three hours the ship docked and everybody went bcak on the bus to grab their gear. "this'll be great!" Owen shouted. The campers were lead by chris off the ferry and onto the island, there he explained that this adveture wasn't what they thought it would be.

Chapter one is finished stay tuned for chapter two, I personally think this is my best work, if you have any ideas for my chapter of total drama minecraft please leave a comment if you liked this chapter please click follow if you are fed up with things like this telling you to do something, well trust me you will only see this once more.


End file.
